Going Down
by emdroberts
Summary: Dorian and Viki get trapped on an elevator. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Well, here it is. My long awaited elevator story. And when I say long awaited, I'm referring to me. I've wanted to write this since I was on chapter 2 of my last story. This story is strictly Dorian and Viki who are truly my favorite couple of all time.  
  
And now for my disclaimer: A poem I do not own One Live to Live Dorian and Viki they will not give. I'm just borrowing them for a time. Please don't sue me. I don't have a dime.  
  
Dorian is heading toward the elevator after a long day at the hospital. She gets on and presses the button for the lobby.  
  
Viki: Hold the elevator. (She rushes to get on.) Hi, Dorian.  
  
Dorian: Hi, what are you doing here? Your heart's okay, isn't it?  
  
Viki: I'm fine. I was just visiting Ben.  
  
All of the sudden, the elevator lurches and then stops.  
  
Dorian: What was that?  
  
Viki: I'm not sure. But I think we've stopped.  
  
Dorian: We're stuck in here?  
  
Viki: Let me try the phone. (picks it up) It's not working.  
  
Dorian: Oh, God.  
  
Viki: It's okay. Someone will notice soon that the elevator isn't working and they'll get us off.  
  
Dorian: What if they don't?  
  
Viki: They will. Why don't we sit down in the meantime? (She guides Dorian to the floor) Are you okay?  
  
Dorian doesn't answer. Instead she begins gasping for air.  
  
Viki: It's all right. We're going to be okay. You need to calm down.  
  
Dorian (hysterically): We're trapped in here. No one knows we're here.  
  
Viki: We'll get out. We always do. (She takes Dorian's hand) Listen to me. We're okay. I'm right here with you and we are okay.  
  
Dorian (trying to calm down): We're okay. We're okay.  
  
Viki: Yes, we are. Try to take deep breaths. (Dorian does) That's good. Just keep doing that.  
  
Dorian: I need to get out of here.  
  
Viki: We will.  
  
Dorian: Why is this happening? Why does God keep doing this to me? Normal people do not get locked up as often as I do.  
  
Viki: We're not locked up. We're just trapped in an elevator.  
  
Dorian: Trapped?  
  
Viki: Bad choice of words. How about stuck? No? How about we are in an elevator that is temporarily not moving?  
  
Dorian: I hate this.  
  
Viki: I know. Why don't we try and get our minds off of it?  
  
Dorian: What do you want to do, sing campfire songs?  
  
Viki (jokingly): Do you know any?  
  
Dorian: No, I have two kids, a grandson, and I live with Starr and Jack and I've never learned any. Of course, I know some. Oh, that was a joke right?  
  
Viki: Just trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Dorian: Have you ever noticed we aren't any good at small talk?  
  
Viki: What do you mean?  
  
Dorian: When the world is falling apart we are always there for each other. We tell each other are deepest, darkest secrets. But when things are going well and there's no calamity in our lives, which is very rare, we have no idea what to say to each other.  
  
Viki: That's not true. What about our tea party with Renee?  
  
Dorian: We were drugged.  
  
Viki: Okay, how about...um. Okay, maybe you're right. Why don't we try and correct that now? We will work on making small talk.  
  
Dorian: Okay, you start.  
  
Viki: Why do I have to start?  
  
Dorian: Because I'm trying not to have a panic attack. I can't concentrate on that and coming up with something to say.  
  
Viki: If you start panicking, just take deep breaths. That will help.  
  
Dorian: That's easy to say when you aren't the one panicking.  
  
Viki: Okay, okay. I'll come up with some small talk to distract you. Just give me a minute to think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Viki and Dorian are both leaned up against the wall of the elevator. They are still holding hands.  
  
Viki: Dorian, I don't mind holding your hand but could you please not squeeze so tight? You're cutting off my circulation.  
  
Dorian (lets go): Sorry.  
  
Viki: You didn't have to let go.  
  
Dorian: I'm fine. (She looks around for a minute and then grabs Viki's hand again) Maybe I'm not fine.  
  
Viki (squeezes her hand): It's okay. You will be happy to know that I have come up with a topic for small talk.  
  
Dorian: What is it?  
  
Viki: Decorating. I love what you've done with your house.  
  
Dorian: Thank you. David deserves most of the credit, but don't tell him I said that.  
  
Viki: You're secret is safe with me. I just have one question.  
  
Dorian: What?  
  
Viki: What is that picture over the fireplace?  
  
Dorian: I have no idea. Every time I see it I think it's a dirty mirror and then I realize it is not.  
  
Viki: Why'd you pick it out?  
  
Dorian: I didn't. Adriana and Starr did. They assured me it was cool. So, I figured, why not? It's their house too.  
  
Viki: Isn't that better?  
  
Dorian: Isn't what better?  
  
Viki: Isn't it better to live in your house than to live in mine?  
  
Dorian: I don't want to live in your house.  
  
Viki: Yes, you do. You tried to take it away from me when you married Mitch.  
  
Dorian: That was your fault. You deserved it.  
  
Viki: What do you mean it was my fault? What could I possibly have done to you to deserve it? We were on good terms when you left.  
  
Dorian: Exactly.  
  
Viki (very confused): What? That doesn't make any sense.  
  
Dorian: You said it yourself. We were on good terms when I left. We hugged. We toasted each other.  
  
Viki: And that made you want to take my house away?  
  
Dorian: What was the first thing you did when you saw me after I came back?  
  
Viki (thinks for a minute): I slapped you.  
  
Dorian: Exactly. I married Mitch to destroy him from the inside. I was going to give Llanfair back to you.  
  
Viki: You were?  
  
Dorian: Yes, I was. But you assumed the worst so I decided to give you exactly what you expected. I knew there was no way I could win, but I decided to drag it out as long as I could to make you suffer.  
  
Viki: Was it worth it?  
  
Dorian: Making you suffer?  
  
Viki: No, marrying Mitch.  
  
Dorian: I paid for it. I got trapped in the secret room at Llanfair. He put me in a box. There was no air. I couldn't breath. (Dorian is starting to get upset again.)  
  
Viki: There's plenty of air in here. This isn't a box.  
  
Dorian (takes a deep breath and calms herself down): I could've driven him crazy if Jessica hadn't tipped him off.  
  
Viki: I can't believe you kidnapped her.  
  
Dorian: I didn't have any choice. She told him what I was doing. He was going to kill me. She got herself involved, not me. Todd's the one you should really be mad at. He forced her into killing Mitch.  
  
Viki: I think we should probably not talk about Todd.  
  
Dorian: Oh, that's right. We'll talk about all the bad things I've done. But lets not bash your precious Todd. Well, I want to talk about him. We're stuck here and there's a few things I want to get off my chest. And for once, you are going to have to listen. 


	3. Chapter 3

We pick up right where we left off. Viki is about to say something to Dorian about not talking about Todd. Then she changes her mind. She decides the topic will keep Dorian distracted from their current predicament.  
  
Viki: Okay, what is it you want to say?  
  
Dorian: He's a horrible person. He's an awful father and a terrible husband.  
  
Viki: He loves his children.  
  
Dorian: His love is not healthy. He makes Starr promise after promise that he can't keep. He gets her to lie to her mother and to spy on her.  
  
Viki: Blair isn't exactly mother of the year.  
  
Dorian: No, she's not. She lets Starr get away with entirely too much. But she does try to treat Starr like her child, not her partner in crime.  
  
Viki: Todd does the best he can.  
  
Dorian: He told Blair that Jack was dead.  
  
Viki: I know.  
  
Dorian: He never changes. He lies and schemes to get Blair back and then when they're finally back together his schemes blow up in his face and they are apart again. How can that be good for Starr?  
  
Viki: It's not.  
  
Dorian: And yet you still defend him and try to push them back together.  
  
Viki: They love each other.  
  
Dorian: Their love is sick and twisted. Would you want someone to love Jessica or Natalie that way? (Viki doesn't answer.) No, you wouldn't. I understand that he's your brother and you love him. I love Melinda but I know she's not mother of the year and I don't pretend like she is.  
  
Viki: What exactly is it that you want from me?  
  
Dorian: Nothing. You're never going to stop defending him so there's no point in talking about it. Let's talk about something else.  
  
Viki: Okay. (there is silence for a couple of minutes) Like what?  
  
Dorian: Food.  
  
Viki: Food?  
  
Dorian: I am so hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch. I would love a good greasy burger.  
  
Viki: Don't rub it in. I can't eat food like that anymore.  
  
Dorian: Sorry. How about some good raw vegetables? No, I'm sorry. That doesn't have the same ring to it. I want meat.  
  
Viki: How about stewed chicken?  
  
Dorian: Only the fat.  
  
Viki: How is it that you've never had a heart attack?  
  
Dorian: Heart problems do not run in my family. Head problems, on the other hand. I just remembered, I have lifesavers. Do you want some?  
  
Viki: Sure.  
  
Dorian goes through her purse and takes her wallet out. It falls open and her pictures drop down.  
  
Viki: Can I look at these?  
  
Dorian: Sure.  
  
Viki: Aww, that picture of Ace is so cute. I don't think I have that one.  
  
Dorian: I got the last copy.  
  
Viki: No fair. I can't believe how grown up Starr looks.  
  
Dorian: I know. Our baby's growing up.  
  
Viki (looking at a black and white picture): What's this?  
  
Dorian: That's Melinda and me when we were young.  
  
Next to that picture is one of Cassie and next to that one of Adriana. Viki looks at them comparing Cassie and Adriana and then Adriana and a young Dorian.  
  
Viki: Dorian, I am so sorry. I owe you a big apology. 


	4. Chapter 4

We pick up where we left off.

Dorian: You owe me an apology? What for? Wait, let me get comfortable. I want to savor this moment. Okay, go ahead.

Viki: Looking at these pictures there is no doubt that Adriana is your daughter. She looks so much like you and so much like Cassie.

Dorian: I told she was mine. You really think she looks like me?

Viki: Yes, I do. Why'd you give her up? I know how much it bothered you that you didn't have Cassie.

Dorian: I did what was best for her at the time. I wanted to keep her but I knew she wouldn't be safe.

Viki: And now she is?

Dorian: I don't know. I hope so. I was fine until I saw her. River started dating her. She was at the house all the time. I needed her with me. And then when we were in the cave you gave me the perfect idea on how get her back. And then I manipulated David into coming up with the same idea.

Viki: You brought her back for the money?

Dorian: No, I brought her back because she's my baby. The money was the perfect cover. No one would believe she was really mine. They would think I did it for the money, so I figured she would be safe.

Viki: The $30 million was just a nice bonus?

Dorian: I thought it would make up for me not being there. Plus, it would pay for any kind of protection I needed for her.

Viki: You don't have to use money to make it up to her. Money isn't everything.

Dorian: That's easy for you to say. You've never been poor. You don't know what it's like to do without. Talk to Natalie. I'll bet she'll have a different view.

Viki: It's strange, isn't it?

Dorian: What?

Viki: Bonding with them when they're grown up. They are already their own person and they did it without help from us.

Dorian: I think they had help from us. We are the ones that carried them for nine months. They have half our DNA. That has to count for something.

Viki: That's true. I wish I had Natalie and Megan when they were babies.

Dorian: But then they wouldn't be the people that they are.

Viki: I never thought of it like that.

Dorian: Well, I've had a lot of time to think about it. Unlike you, I knew my kids existed. I thought about them everyday.

Viki: It's hard, finding out this person you don't like is your own child.

Dorian: Well, I hated Blair when I first met her and she hated me. But look at us now. I think I'm closer to her than any of the other kids.

Viki: Really? I thought you were closest to Kelly.

Dorian: When things get rough, Kelly always turns to me. But she spends so much of her time trying to run away from us, because of Melinda, that it makes it hard. Blair, on the other hand, I can always count on to keep my secrets.

Viki: And you keep hers?

Dorian: Exactly. What about you?

Viki: What about me?

Dorian: Who are you closest too?

Viki: I'm not sure. Kevin's the one I turn to in times of crisis. But Jessica is my baby. And then Natalie, well it's complicated. We are close, but she has another family and she turns to them a lot. And then Joey's been gone for so long, so that makes it hard.

Dorian: You talk to him a lot, don't you?

Viki: Sure, we talk all the time. I'm sure you talk to Cassie a lot.

Dorian: I try. It's hard though. She doesn't really approve of anything that I do. I wish she'd move back here, but maybe it's best if she doesn't.

Viki: Why doesn't she move back here? Her whole family is here. River is here.

Dorian: I don't know. I think maybe she's afraid and ashamed after everything that happened.

Viki: Well, she shouldn't be. We all make mistakes. God knows I've done much worse than she can ever think about doing.

Dorian: So have I. I've tried to convince her but I try not to push. And not pushing is very hard for me.

Viki: I'm proud that you make the effort.

Dorian: What about Todd?

Viki: What about him?

Dorian: He's more like your kid than your brother.

Viki: In a lot of ways he is. It's like that with you and your sisters, isn't it?

Dorian: Yeah, I've always taken care of Melinda. And even though Addie is older, I take care of her too.

Viki: It makes it hard to let someone else take care of you when you spend all your time taking care of everyone else.

Dorian: Yes, it does. But I'm working on that.

Viki: With David?

Dorian: Yes.

Viki: I'm doing the same thing with my kids. How's it working for you?

Dorian: Not so good. What about you?

Viki: I'm not doing to well either.

Dorian: Something else we have in common.

Viki: Maybe that's why we fight so much. We're too much alike.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a few minutes later. Dorian is in one corner and Viki is in the other. Viki is staring off into space.

Dorian: I found them.

Viki: You found what?

Dorian: The lifesavers. There's four left. That means two apiece. There's two reds, a green and a yellow. What color do you want?

Viki: A red and a yellow.

Dorian: Here you go.

Viki: Thank you.

Dorian: You want to play the Or game?

Viki: That game Starr likes so much?

Dorian: Yes.

Viki: Sure. You start.

Dorian: Okay. The Brady Bunch or the Partridge Family?

Viki: Definitely the Partridge Family. Their songs were a lot better. Sonny or Cher?

Dorian: Sonny. There was something about his eyes that I really liked. Tom or Dick?

Viki: Smothers? (Dorian nods) Tom. He's always so funny. Star Trek or Star Wars?

Dorian: Star Trek. I especially liked Star Trek five.

Viki: You liked The Final Frontier? Nobody likes that one.

Dorian: I did, especially the guy that played Sybok. I can see myself having babies with him.

Viki: It always comes back to men with you, doesn't it?

Dorian: Not always. Besides, what's wrong with that?

Viki: You don't always make the best choices with men.

Dorian: You're the one who dated the governor.

Viki: You wanted to.

Dorian: David helped me see the error of my ways.

Viki: Isn't he a little young for you?

Dorian: Isn't Ben a little young for you?

Viki: Ben is a good man.

Dorian: Ben worked for the mob. David has made mistakes but he has changed. He loves me. And he loves all my kids. I know I can count on him to take care of them for me.

Viki: Yeah, I can always count on Clint to take care of my kids. Speaking of my kids, I can't believe you slept with my son.

Dorian: You sent me to death row.

Viki: I thought you killed my father.

Dorian: Well, I didn't and even if I did he deserved it.

Viki: I didn't know that then.

Dorian: Well, I didn't know that you didn't know. Otherwise I would've broken it too you much more gently.

Viki: Do you love David more than Mel?

Dorian: It's not a competition. I don't know if I love him more than Mel. I love him differently than Mel. We're much more compatible. David gets me. He doesn't try to change me. He's not worshipping at your feet and telling me to play nice with you or else. He's not blabbing all my secrets to you or printing them in The Banner. He's not forcing me to relive the hell that was my childhood.

Viki: It sounds like you are angry at Mel.

Dorian: Sometimes I am. When I look back on it, I sometimes can't believe I put up with his crap.

Viki: Well, I understand that. I used to hate when he would come running to me talking about you. It made me very uncomfortable. I mean, I don't mind you telling me things but I think it should be your choice, not his. I would hate if someone ran to you blabbing all my deepest, darkest secrets. Then again, you knew them before I did. Do you think you would still be together if he was alive?

Dorian: No. I don't think we could live together. I'm not going to change. And why should I have to? If he doesn't love me for me than he shouldn't have married me.

Viki: We've been through a lot of men, haven't we?

Dorian: Yes, we have. Do you still love Clint?

Viki: I'll always love Clint. He gave me Natalie. He adopted Joey and Kevin and later Jessica when he found out about Mitch. He's a big part of my life. But we grew apart. We have very different lives now.

Dorian: Why do all Buchanans run off to London? It doesn't seem like they would fit in there.

Viki: I don't know. It is strange to think about a bunch of cowboys living in London.

Dorian: That would be a good reality show.

Viki: Do you watch those?

Dorian: No, I like my drama to be scripted. Actually, I did watch The Osbournes. It made me feel like a good mother when I compared myself to their parenting.

Viki: I watched Survivor once. I hated it.

Dorian: I like A Baby Story. None of my girls like it though. Cassie says it reminds her of William. And Blair says it reminds her of Brendan. And I'm not really sure what Kelly's problem with it is. Apparently, giving birth to Ace wasn't a pleasant experience for her.

Viki: Well, she was all alone on a farm. Jessica doesn't like it either. She says it reminds her of Megan.

Dorian looks up shocked and Viki realizes what she just said.


	6. Chapter 6

It's a few minutes later. There has been an uncomfortable silence ever since Viki brought up Megan.

Dorian (quietly): It was an accident.

Viki: I know.

Dorian: I didn't see her.

Viki: I know.

Dorian: I would never intentionally hurt a baby.

Viki: I know that. I'm sorry I brought it up.

Dorian: I should've stayed with her.

Viki: It wouldn't have changed the outcome.

Dorian: I still should've stayed.

Viki: Yes, you should have. You shouldn't have let Lindsay take the blame either.

Dorian: I know. I confessed to Nora on an elevator we were trapped on during a black out.

Dorian starts flashing back to her confession to Nora. This reminds her of her claustrophobia and she starts to have a panic attack.

Viki: Dorian, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen on this elevator. You don't have anything left to confess, do you?

Dorian (gasping): No.

Viki (moves closer to Dorian and puts her arm around her): Okay then. Everything is fine. Why don't we talk about something else?

Dorian (calming down): I put flowers on her grave whenever I put them on Brendan and William's grave.

Viki: I know. Jessica told me.

Dorian: Do you ever wonder what she would've been like? How different things would be if she were still alive?

Viki: All the time. Jessica's life would be very different. Everything that happened with Natalie and Mitch would've played out very differently.

Dorian: I wonder about William and Brendan too. If William had lived we wouldn't have River and I can't imagine not having him. And if Brendan had lived I'm not sure that we would ever have had Jack.

Viki: I'm glad we have Jack. He's such a sweet little boy.

Dorian: Where do you think he got that from?

Viki: I have no idea. Maybe he got it from you.

Dorian: From me?

Viki: Both of your daughters are super sweet. Maybe you have the recessive sweet gene.

Dorian: Ha ha. Actually, Addie is sweet. Maybe we do have a recessive sweet gene.

Viki: Was Addie a sweet little girl?

Dorian: For a while.

Viki: What do you mean?

Dorian: My mother made sure that Addie wasn't too sweet.

Viki: What'd she do?

Dorian: You know she made Addie abuse me.

Viki: I know. But you don't blame Addie, do you?

Dorian: Sometimes. Sometimes I hate her.


	7. Chapter 7

Viki: Why do you hate her?

Dorian: I don't. I didn't mean that.

Viki: Everything said on this elevator stays between us. Now why do you hate her?

Dorian: She didn't have to do what Mama said. I never hurt Melinda like she wanted me to. We would play a game where I would pretend to hurt her. And then Mama and Papa would punish me for it. That made Mama real happy. Why couldn't Addie have done that?

Viki: She's not as strong as you are. What kind of things did she do to you?

Dorian: She would lock me up. She hit me. One time she stabbed me with a pair of scissors. But that's not really the reason I hate her sometimes.

Viki: What is the reason?

Dorian: She got rewarded for abusing me.

Viki: How?

Dorian: She got sent away. She didn't have to live with Mama's craziness anymore.

Viki: She was sent to a mental institution.

Dorian: That's much better than living with my mother. Do you know what it is like to be scared all the time? I was in my twenties before I realized your stomach wasn't supposed to hurt all the time.

Viki: Do you feel that way about Addie a lot?

Dorian: No. But sometimes when Blair and Kelly's lives are disintegrating and they turn to me to fix it again, I think of how Addie and Melinda are off in fantasyland and I'm left to deal with everything. Do you think that's horrible?

Viki: No, I think it's normal. We all feel that way sometimes. I know I want to strangle Todd when he's done yet another stupid thing. And sometimes I hate my sister too.

Dorian: Tina?

Viki: No, I don't know what I feel about Tina right now. Meredith.

Dorian: Why would you hate Meredith?

Viki: Because my father chose me to abuse and not her.

Dorian: How do you know he didn't abuse her?

Viki: Did he?

Dorian: Well, he never said anything about her, just you. But that doesn't mean he didn't hurt her too. (Sees Viki's look) Okay, you're right. It was you he wanted.

You had happy times when you were little, didn't you?

Viki: Yes, I did. My mother was wonderful. I remember lots of happy times growing up. What about you? There must have been some good times.

Dorian: Sometimes Papa would take us camping. Him and Addie would fish for our supper. Me and Melinda didn't have the patience. We usually ended up playing with the bait.

Viki: You played with worms?

Dorian: I was a lot like Starr. I liked snakes and lizards and bugs. I bet you were one of those prissy little girls who always wore dresses.

Viki: I was not. Okay, maybe a little. I hung out with other prissy girls. What about you? What were your friends like?

Dorian: I didn't really have any. I wasn't allowed to bring anyone home. Not that I would want to. We got teased a lot. Everyone knew my mom was nuts. They called us the Crazy Cramers.

Viki: Did you stand up for yourself?

Dorian: I stood up for Addie and Melinda but not for myself.

Viki: You must've been really lonely.

Dorian: Sometimes. That's why I worry about Starr so much.

Viki: Because she gets teased at school?

Dorian: Yes.

Viki: She's a lot like you, isn't she? She acts so tough and brave all the time, but deep down she's a scared little girl.

Dorian: The same could be said of you. Literally, I met Princess.

Viki: True. I can't see you camping.

Dorian: I was just so glad to get away from Mama. I used to be able to rough it.

Viki: But not anymore?

Dorian: I feel that no one should ever do without indoor plumbing.

Viki: Amen to that. When we were in that cave, I couldn't wait to soak in my bathtub.

Dorian: I just wanted a toilet that flushed.

Viki: I told you not to eat all the peanuts.

Dorian: I was hungry. Kind of like now. I'm going to have to start carrying food around just in case. When you were a child, did you remember that your father abused you or did you block it out then too?

Viki: I don't know. I don't remember knowing about it. I don't have memories of doing something fun while dreading going to bed at night. So I guess my altars were already taking care of me.

Dorian: Maybe that's for the best.

Viki: Since we are talking about that, there's something I've always wanted to ask you.

Dorian: What?

Viki: How could you stay married to a child molester?


	8. Chapter 8

Dorian: Why did I stay with Victor? Well, the obvious reason is the money. I wanted his money. And I was sure he was going to die soon. Of course, we both know how wrong I was about that.

Viki: So you stayed with a child molester, being nice to him day in and day out, to get money? That's sick.

Dorian: Oh, get off your high horse. I didn't find out he was a child molester until a week before the stroke that caused his aphasia. I hadn't decided what I was going to do. I was in shock and denial. You were so devoted to him. It was hard for me to believe he'd ever hurt you.

Viki: What convinced you?

Dorian: The night of his stroke. He found out that I knew Tony was his son.

Viki: And that's what caused his stoke?

Dorian: It helped things along. He was very upset about that and very upset with me. So I yelled at him that I knew what he was and what he'd done to you. I could tell by his reaction that it was true. Then I threatened to expose him and that's when he had the stroke.

Viki: But you brought him home after that and took care of him.

Dorian: I brought him home after that and tortured him. I made sure he suffered and he couldn't do anything about it because he couldn't talk.

Viki: You tortured him?

Dorian: It was very therapeutic. I unleashed all the anger I had toward my mother on him.

Viki: And then you withheld his medication at the hospital to get rid of him. Lucky for you, I came in after that and finished him off. Or at least, I thought I did.

Dorian (looking down at the floor): Yeah, lucky for me.

Viki: Dorian, is there something you're not telling me?

Dorian: No.

Viki: Dorian.

Dorian: It's nothing. It doesn't matter now.

Viki: What is it?

Dorian: I wasn't trying to kill him.

Viki: What?

Dorian: I knew how long I could withhold the medication without him dying. I just wanted him to suffer as long as possible.

Viki: Obviously, you thought you'd waited too long when he supposedly died.

Dorian: No.

Viki: What?

Dorian: I knew he was alive when I left the room.

Viki: What did you think happened?

Dorian: I knew what happened.

Viki: You knew I killed him?

Dorian: Yes.

Viki: Why didn't you say anything?

Dorian: I got what I wanted. I got the money and the house. I understood why you did it so I let it go.

Viki: Even when I was accusing you.

Dorian: Even then. It made me hate you even more because I thought you knew the truth so I took every opportunity to hurt you.

Viki: If you knew I did it, why did you try to stop the autopsy when you were being sent to death row?

Dorian: Because I started to realize that you didn't know what had happened. Otherwise you wouldn't have pushed so hard for something that could implicate you. I thought I could protect us both.

Viki: Why would you want to?

Dorian: I'm not sure. I blamed myself for my parents' death and I knew how hard that was to live with. And I was starting to think that my hatred of you wasn't justified since you really didn't know. Then I ended up on death row and there was no way I was going to die for you.

Viki: I don't blame you for that. You were amazingly nice about it. You didn't try to implicate me.

Dorian: I wasn't nice. I had no proof I didn't do it and I was terrified of Jean Randolph. Remember, I brought you alters back out on purpose when you were in the hospital to save myself.

Viki: Yes, you did. I don't really blame you, after everything I did to you. I am so sorry for everything my altars did to you. I don't think I've ever adequately apologized to you. I know there's no way I can ever make it up to you

Dorian: Well, some good came out of it.

Viki: What?

Dorian: David.

Viki: Oh, yes. The great David Vickers.

Dorian: Why is it that you can believe your rapist, baby stealing brother can change and deserves happiness but can't believe the same thing about David?

Viki: You're right. I'm sorry. He seems to make you happy.

Dorian: He does.

Viki: So you thought I knew I killed my father and blamed you for it?

Dorian: Yes.

Viki: No wonder you hated me so much.

Dorian: I knew what you'd done and I had to watch the whole town constantly worship at your feet and treat you like you were some kind of victim of me. It was disgusting.

Viki: I hope we've put that behind us now.

Dorian: I hope we have too. Why don't we talk about something else now?

Viki: Okay, we were supposed to be working on small talk, weren't we? So far we've been sharing our deepest secrets just like you said. I hope we have more secrets for the next time we get trapped or it's going to be very quiet.

Dorian: There isn't going to be a next time. I've decided to stay out of elevators, caves, and secret rooms.

Viki: You may want to stay out of bathrooms too.

Dorian: Why?

Viki: Well, a couple of years ago I got trapped in mine. Twice.

Dorian: How?

Viki: I got up that morning to get ready to go somewhere, I can't remember where now, and when I turned the knob to leave it turned all the way around. It was broken and I couldn't get out.

Dorian: What did you do?

Viki: I hollered for Ben to let me out and he did. But it gets worse.

Dorian: How?

Viki: Well that night, I got home and went to the bathroom again. Ben had planned on taking the knob off so he had a screwdriver in the bathroom but he got called to an emergency at the hospital. I decided to take the knob off myself but I accidentally closed the door. So I thought, I'll just take the knob off and it will be fine.

Dorian: You don't know how doorknobs work, do you?

Viki: I do now. I didn't realize that the middle would still be there hooked into the door facing after I took the knob off. So I had the guts still there preventing me from getting out and no knob to turn at all. The knob on the other side of the door worked but I decided if I knocked it to the ground and got it off I could get the guts to turn and get out.

Dorian: I take it you were wrong.

Viki: Yes, but by the time I realized that the handle was lying on the floor on the opposite side of the door and I couldn't reach it.

Dorian: What did you do?

Viki: I had to wait for Ben to get home and get me out.

Dorian: Well, when you think about it, the bathroom is the best place to be stuck. You can pee all you want and you have plenty to drink. I got locked out of a bathroom once.

Viki: How?

Dorian: I was at a hotel with Herb. Our car had broken down so we were spending the night at this really rundown fleabag that made the Bates Motel look like the Taj Mahal. And the doorknob was broken. And I really had to go so Herb managed to pick the lock with his pocketknife and I got in. But like you, it gets worse.

Viki: How?

Dorian: Well, later that night I had to go again. It was about three in the morning. We had put a towel on the floor so the door wouldn't close all the way. When I came out I must've pushed too hard because the towel slid and the door shut. I knew I would have to go again, especially if I knew I couldn't so I decided I had to pick the lock. I didn't want to wake Herb up so I didn't turn the light on.

Viki: You used a knife in the dark?

Dorian: Not one of my brightest moments. I couldn't see what I was doing. I put the knife where I thought the keyhole was and pushed. It wouldn't go so I pushed harder. It slipped and went right into my other hand that was leaned up against the door. I screamed. Herb woke up, turned the light on and saw me bleeding and freaked out.

Viki: Were you okay?

Dorian: Yeah, I just sliced off a little skin. But it really hurt.

Viki: I got locked in. You got locked out. We really are two sides of the same coin.


	9. Chapter 9

Viki: Dorian, can I ask you something?

Dorian: Viki, I am weak with hunger. I don't think I could handle another emotional conversation.

Viki: It isn't that kind of question.

Dorian: Okay, then. What?

Viki: I usually like your clothes. But what was up with that horrible thing you wore when you married Mitch?

Dorian: It was hideous, wasn't it? Did you think I'd wear something nice to marry that creep?

Viki: Just checking.

Dorian: You like my clothes?

Viki: Yes, does that surprise you?

Dorian: I thought they'd be a little too loud for your taste.

Viki: I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing them, but you look nice in them. Sometimes I wish I had the guts to dress like that.

Dorian: Hey, my clothes do not take guts. And you'd better not dress like that. People will think you've turned into Niki Smith again.

Viki: Are you sure? I ran around as Niki Smith for a whole summer and no one noticed.

Dorian: What was that all about? How could Bo not have known?

Viki: I don't know.

Dorian: Heck, even I knew and I wasn't here.

Viki: You knew? How?

Dorian: I talked to Starr and she told me you were being mean to Jack. I didn't really take her seriously because Starr is known to exaggerate. Then, after Antonio shot Ben, I got a call from Christian. He told me that you had been acting funny and flirting with him and Bo and being mean to Natalie. And I told him that you'd turned into Niki Smith. He wanted to know how I knew. And then he told me everything else that had happened.

Viki: I wish he called you sooner.

Dorian: I wish he had too. One thing I know very well is your alters. But I can't believe Bo and Jessica didn't figure it out. Or Asa or Renee. I guess it all happened for a reason.

Viki: And what reason is that?

Dorian: I don't know. But there must be one.

Viki: I can't think of a single good reason for my husband to be laying there in a coma.

Dorian: Well, if it weren't for that you wouldn't have been dating the governor and we never would've ended up on that plane.

Viki: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Dorian: Well, we are getting along better now and it did help me decide to bring Adriana back.

Viki: That's true.

Man's voice: Is someone in there?

Dorian: Thank God. Yes, were trapped in here.

Man's voice: Give me a minute and I'll have you out.

Dorian: Thank you. Oh, we are finally getting out of here. I can finally eat.

Viki: You haven't enjoyed our time together?

Dorian: Then next time you want to talk, let's go out to eat like normal people. Or better yet, since disaster seems to strike when we are together, just call me.

The door opens.

Man: Sorry about that, ladies. The power went out.

Dorian: That's okay. Thank you for rescuing us.

Viki: Thank you so much.

Man: My pleasure. Are you both okay?

Viki: We're fine. We just took the time to catch up with each other. Dorian, do you have anywhere you have to be?

Dorian: Not really.

Viki: How about we go to the Diner for dinner. My treat. You can have your greasy food and I'll get a salad.

Dorian: Sounds good. But, Viki?

Viki: Yes?

Dorian: Let's take the stairs.

THE END


End file.
